How To Guarantee A Date
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In an amusement park full of rides and stuffs, there's one way to guarantee a date from someone you like... Tsuna knew it first hand and Yamamoto proved it to be effective.


**Black-chan:** After having a field trip and riding my very FIRST roller coaster, well, I just had a story to write...

.oxo.

_How To Guarantee A Date_  
_Written on: December 14, 2013_

.oxo.

Tsuna and his friends were having fun on an amusement park. This was Reborn's doing so at first, the brunet was warily but then as time went by and nothing bad happened, he relaxed. Maybe this was a reward from the baby for having fought and won in the future.

So Reborn really wasn't all that sadistic after all.

"Now, let's go to the Haunted House! I hear they're really good at scaring people~"

Scratch that.

The young boss immediately went on protest and hoped for anyone to protest as well. "No, no! Not a haunted house, let's just go to the rides instead!" he frantically shook his head and looked at his tutor, begging in his big eyes that the latter heeded his prayers.

"Dame-Tsuna, it would be unfair if others do as you told when they want to go in as well," Reborn commented, adding some guilt to the teen, even though there were some who also didn't even want to go to the haunted house. Not that the Sun Arcobaleno let Tsuna saw the dislike of the others in the haunted house.

"It's fine if you find someone willing to go with you though, Dame-Tsuna."

The said male openly gaped at his tutor. Did his Spartan tutor really just let him have a choice? But not really wanting to dwell and let the opportunity pass, he quickly searched for his silver head friend, only to sigh in dismay when he saw the storm guardian being dragged by his sister.

A hand came to his shoulder and he gasped, startled at the actions and turned to see who it was. "Yamamoto-kun?" he called out with confusion when the raven head just grinned in him in return.

"If you don't mind, I'll go with you! I find haunted house boring~" he stated cheerfully and the smaller boy was not one to turn down an offer of help, even if his intuition did pick something was up.

"Yeah, let's go then!" Tsuna grabbed the other by hand and ran quickly from the scheming baby.

If he just turned around, maybe he would have found the curve of Reborn's lip upward, same with Bianchi as if that was exactly they wanted him to do.

Nope, he didn't. That's why he was Dame-Tsuna.

.oxo.

"...that," the young Sawada looked at the ride his friend was pointing and could just feel his mouth going dry. "You want to ride the most extreme roller coaster known to the world?"

"Yup, doesn't it sound like everyone's having fun there?" Yamamoto said, smiling all the way that usually made the smaller male relax.

"..."

Well, usually but if those from the said ride were screaming in terror, not amazement, the brunet might consider. Big time. Not that the raven head would notice the fear anyway.

They were already sitting on the roller coaster. Tsuna really needed to know why he had agreed and how the other persuaded him in riding it. 'Cause he seriously was insane to consider the idea.

Or extremely idiotic. Either way, he was regretting it and the ride wasn't even starting.

He just prayed he would come out alive.

"Nee, Tsuna," obviously the teen next to him was oblivious at his terror and fears or was ignoring to acknowledge it. He seriously was questioning Yamamoto's sanity right now.

How could someone smile brightly at a life-threatening experience like the biggest and fastest roller coaster?

"This is going to be fun!" apparently, the popular baseball idol was that someone. "And let's scream "YES" instead of just screaming~!"

The Vongola Decimo raised an eyebrow at his rain guardian but nonetheless, nodded in agreement. Hey, if he was about to die, he might as well do what his best friend wanted.

The ride was starting. Tsuna gulped and crossed his fingers, eyes closed.

It was speeding up.

"Hey, Tsuna?"

Said boy opened his eyes and looked at the person next to him with confusion.

Yamamoto said nothing but just glanced in front which the brunet also did. The roller coaster was going to go downward, Tsuna noted in fear.

The smaller boy braced himself and opened his mouth about to let out a "yes". Too focused, he didn't notice a slight grin in his best friend's face.

"Will you go out with me?"

"YESSSSS!"

.oxo.

_Tsuna couldn't believe it. He was alive.  
_

_But most importantly..._

_He just agreed on a date with his rain guardian._

_As in date 'date' between a couple._

_Man, he didn't think Yamamoto was sly._

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** If someone really done this in real life, well I'm going be laughing so hard it hurts XD Oh, I don't know if I'm back but I'll try to write more! Anyway, hope you guys like it~!


End file.
